Re(ve)lations
by nicnac918
Summary: Of course the crew of the Enterprise knows that John Harrison is more than he appears. Wait. What do you mean dragon? Seventh in Many Intersecting Planes.


**1. McCoy**

"No, not that one. Go fetch tube 288355 and be quick about it."

The ensign – not one of McCoy's nurses, he must have followed Scotty up from engineering – jumped to obey, which did not sit well with McCoy. He was the highest authority in this room, not some suit-wearing, umbrella-toting bastard. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my sickbay?" And, come to think of it, how had this man even gotten on the Enterprise in the first place? Damn Scotty and his transwarp beaming equation.

"Doctor," Carol hissed, drawing McCoy's notice to the way she had jumped to attention, practically saluting the man. And McCoy had really liked her too. "Mr. Harrison practically _is_ the Federation." Like that would make a difference to McCoy, even if it made sense.

"Sherringford Harrison," the man said smoothly, coming to stand beside McCoy alongside the stretcher, giving Jim's body an appraising look that McCoy didn't much care for at all. "And I thought I was here to do some picking up after a couple of my charges, but judging from Captain Kirk's condition it appears I'm actually here to do your job."

Things just went downhill from there.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Mycroft<strong>

Really, this doctor was just being dreadfully obstinate; it might be admirable if it weren't so trying. Of course, that had been Mycroft's experience with all doctors more often than not. He had to wonder if they weren't just bred that way.

"Do try to be reasonable, Doctor McCoy. Your scans have found nothing wrong with my ring, correct?" It would be a shame if it were otherwise, even if, in many ways, Narya was little better than a trinket now.

"Right," McCoy ground out.

"So there is no reason not to let use the ring. If it works as I claim, then Mr. Kirk will be healed. If it doesn't, then I will leave you to your own dubious methods." The dragon's blood would work, but it would hardly be pleasant.

"You're worse than the hobgoblin," grumbled McCoy.

Mycroft smiled slightly. "I'm flattered by the comparison. I'm sure Spock would be as well, were he here to hear it."

McCoy glared at Mycroft for a good long moment, before finally letting out an exhale of annoyance. "Fine, we'll try it your way."

Oh good. Doing, ugh, legwork was bad enough, he would hate to have to force the issue.

* * *

><p><strong>3. John<strong>

John Watson had learned a lot about reading people and situations living and working with Sherlock Holmes. Before, he never would have imagined that it would be possible to spend five minutes talking to someone about nothing, and somehow figure out what they do for a living, how many pets they have, where they live, where they're originally from, and where they last went on holiday, but now he was actually doing it, kind of. Of course, he wasn't nearly as good at it as Sherlock was, but John had made his peace with that being universally true long ago (though where a socially-inept dragon got off knowing so much about human nature, John hadn't the foggiest).

There was one exception, though, one situation that John could read and Sherlock seemed unaware even existed. Which is probably why when John woke up after God knows how long with a scowling uniformed man standing over him, the first words out of his mouth had nothing to do with asking where or when he was, or what happened in the 'Eugenics Wars.' Nope, his first words had nothing to do with any of that.

"Good Lord, what has Sherlock done this time?"

* * *

><p><strong>4. Uhura<strong>

"I don't like it," Uhura bit out, her arms crossed as she glared at the pleasantly non-descript man – John – standing on the transporter pad next to her. She didn't like that McCoy had unfrozen one of the augments. She didn't like the idea of throwing this man, augment or no, in the middle of a fight between Spock and Khan. And she didn't like that Khan was apparently getting off more or less scot-free.

"You don't have to like it." _You just have to do what I say._ There was fire in his eyes, suddenly, and steel in his spine, and Uhura could now see the man that might be able to put a stop to Khan.

Not that that mattered to her. Her Captain had earned the right to order her into the mouth of Hell itself, if only because she knew Kirk'd pull everyone out fine the other side, but this man hadn't.

The two glared at each other for a moment, then suddenly John's look softened. "In my experience, and there's a lot of it, miracles really come for free.

Kirk, sleeping soundly in sick bay. Uhura gave a sharp nod and turned to Ensign Kyle. "Energize."

* * *

><p><strong>5. Sherlock<strong>

Rage. Rage, _rage, **rage.**_

"Sherlock!"

Smaug would put an end to this filthy half-breed. He would rip and tear until there was nothing left of this pathetic less-than-a-worm but pieces, and then he would scatter the pieces to the four winds.

"Sherlock Holmes!"

And then, he would make this world burn. He would set fire to the lands and turn the skies to ash. He would bleed out every single person until the seas were awash with red. They would know the desolation of Smaug, the chiefest and greatest of all the calamities.

"Smaug! That is ENOUGH!"

Smaug froze. (Data: John was alive. Data: John was awake. Data: John was _here_. Conclusion: Everything else was irrelevant.)

Sherlock became all but unaware of the rest of his surroundings in his haste to get to John. (Data: John looked the same ever.) Sherlock wrapped himself around John, smelling and, for good measure, tasting the back of his neck. (Data: John felt the same. Data: John tasted the same. Data: John smelt, under the harsh chemicals, of wool, tea, gun oil, and Southfarthing Leaf. Data: Gandalf's illusions couldn't mimic smell properly. Conclusion: John was aliveawakehere.)

"Did you just _lick_ me, Sherlock? That's disgusting."

* * *

><p><strong>6. Spock<strong>

"_Enterprise_, four to beam up. Tell sick bay to prepare for our arrival."

"You're seriously going to just let them beam back aboard? _Kirk_ is in sick bay, unconscious, and you're not even going to get a security escort?" Nyota demanded quietly, though not quietly enough to escape Sherlock's inhumanly sensitive ears (of course, whether he was paying any attention to the two of them was another question entirely).

Spock refrained from pointing out that turning over both Watson and Sherlock to 'the Federation' was the agreement made to save Jim's life, as he was sure Nyota was aware of that and merely hoping that he would creatively reinterpret the conditions of the arrangement, as the Captain might have. As Spock would have done, if he knew only what Nyota did.

"Such measures are unnecessary. With what I have now learned, I am confident that Sherlock no longer poses any great threat." At Nyota's confused and somewhat incredulous look, Spock elaborated, his voice almost unconsciously taking on the lilting cadence of his 'Uncle' Mycroft's reading voice. "It does not do to leave a live dragon out of your calculations, if you live near him."

"Wait. What do you mean _dragon_?"


End file.
